Forever the Mockingjay
by grace12565
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life after the Mockingjay book, including babies, Hayffie and much more! After trying to get pregnant for over a year Peeta and Katniss deal with the ups and downs of a pregnancy and experience their time as parents, will everything go as planned and will Katniss be FOREVER THE MOCKINGJAY? Please leave me a review, I would appreciate them so much!
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my first fanfiction and it is going to be focused of Katniss and Peeta's life after Mockingjay. I really hope that you enjoy it!**

My eyes darted back and forth from Peeta's eyes and back to the stick lying upright on the sink. I feel Peeta's eyes also transfixed on the stick and this sends my heart into rapid fire. "I can't wait three minutes Peeta, I just can't…. this is killing me". Peeta looks at me and gives me a small reassuring smile, "Katniss honey its fine just wait it out" he says soothingly, his hands gesturing me forward to sit on his lap on the edge of the bathtub. I settle onto his knee and my head fits into place in the crook of his neck.

"Peeta?" I ask tentatively turning my head slightly to be able to see Peeta's face. "Mmm?" "What if…. what if I'm not…." Peeta looks at me no longer smiling and behind his calm exterior I can sense there is actual fear plastered on his face, he is genuinely scared that our wish might not come true. "Katniss please don't say that honey, everything is going to work out" he says as if trying to convince himself, his hands rubbing circles into my back. "Peeta, we have been trying for over a year now… nothings happened….what if I can't…" Peeta gives me a kiss on my forehead and doesn't answer me.

We sat there in silence for the remainder of the three minutes, and finally when it all felt like too much I jumped up and hastened to the sink. Just before I get to the sink the depth of what I am about to find out sinks in. I turn around to see Peeta's eyes trailing me and from the look on my face Peeta understands. He gets up and walks over to the sink. He stands there for a few moments before he turns around to look at me with a beaming smile from ear to ear plastered on his face.

I don't need any explaining to tell me the result before I rush into Peeta's arms, my happy place!

My name is Katniss Mellark

I survived 2 Hunger Games

I am happily married to Peeta Mellark

I am going to have his baby

We are going to be a very happy family


	2. Chapter 1

1 month later:

I wake up to find the light streaming in from the window. I turn my head over to find Peeta sleeping soundly on the pillow across from me. His hand was draped across my stomach in a protective position. This was how we had slept for the past month. Peeta was absolutely thrilled with me being pregnant, but to be honest I was not so thrilled.

I had waited for over 15 years to get pregnant and now that it was finally happening I was not too sure. Being in charge and responsible for a whole other person was scary. I was responsible for this little nugget (nugget was what Peeta and I had decided to call the baby up until it was born) and I had to keep it away from harm, and I had to protect it from all the dangers in the world. My hand was absent-mindedly stroking my stomach, when I felt Peeta's hand stroking mine.

"Good morning you two" he said lovingly. He reached over and kissed me and then pulled me over to lie on top of him. Whenever Peeta kissed me I felt at home and at peace with the world, I think that this is what you experience with your absolute true love.

"What were you thinking about sweety?" he said, rubbing my stomach soothingly. "Just thinking about our nugget and about, well, how nervous I am" I muttered embarrassedly.

"Why are you nervous baby?" he said turning his head to look at me, his hands still stroking my stomach. I explain to him everything I was nervous about and everything that was scaring me concerning my little nugget.

"Hey baby, there is nothing to be worried about, I am going to be here through everything. Trust me K, you are going to be the best mummy in the whole world, I can feel it". He turns me over and continues to kiss me.

The kissing became more ferocious and I felt all the fear and the worry leave my body. And then just like that Peeta was inside me, and I felt his warmth and his power coming through me. And just like that everything was gone, my only care in the world was for Peeta to stay with me forever.

"What's on the program today K?" said Peeta, handing me a plate with a stack of pancakes covered in Maple Syrup. My stomach grumbled, and Peeta smiled in reply to the nugget.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the market and get some baking things, and maybe we could do some baking together?" I said through my mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Really you want to bake?" he said, confusion plastered on his face. It was one of the first times I had ever wanted to bake with Peeta.

"Yep, I do" I said placing my knife and fork together on the empty plate. "You finished that quickly" Peeta said with a laugh. I gave him a disapproving look "it's the baby" I said walking away with a grin on my face, "I'm going to get ready".

I know it wasn't really anything important in this chapter guys but please bear with me I promise it will get really interesting as the story progresses.

Also just to let you guys know that I will be bringing back some of the favorite characters so make sure you keep reading the story to see more drama unfolding!

Love always guys!

Grace xo


	3. Chapter 2

"Peeta, stop, that was perfectly measured!" I yell as Peeta threw a handful of cocoa powder and flour onto my clothes. He laughs and kisses my cheek, "Sorry, my darling wife" he said lovingly.

It still felt strange to have Peeta calling me his wife even after we had been married for over 15 years.

"Ok so add in the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients K and then we can put them in the mixer" said Peeta, not even bothering to look at the recipe book he knew the recipes so well. I followed his instructions, and mixed together the ingredients. My stomach grumbled loudly at the smell of the freshly mixed batter, sitting in the mixer.

"Are you really hungry already nugget?" Peeta said placing each of his hands on either side of my stomach. "No Peeta, honey, I think that that was all me!" I said laughing and kissing the top of his head.

"Ok the cupcakes should be done in about half an hour, why don't you go and have a nice shower and I will join you soon?" Peeta said standing back up and kissing the top of my head.

I wandered up the stairs and into our bathroom. As I stripped off my clothes I glanced into the mirror. My scars were all healing well and were nearly unnoticeable. I turned side on and looked at my stomach in the mirror, there was a slight bump visible there. Suddenly Peeta appeared out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the doorway staring at me with awe on his face.

I had stopped being so self-conscious around Peeta, besides, after having my design and dressing team see me naked on more than one occasion I was used to having people stare in places that should not be stared at. I smiled at him as he walked over and laid a big kiss right in the center of my stomach.

Peeta stripped off and lead me into the shower. I let the hot water run down me and warm me to the core. Peeta spun me around so I was facing him and propped me up onto his hips. He then began to kiss me and I knew right then and there, that this man completed me. Everything I ever did with him felt so natural and easy, as easy as breathing.

I let him wash me hair, he massaged the foamy shampoo into my scalp and ran his soft fingers through me hair as I leaned against his body. He then washed the shampoo out of my hair and whispered in my ear "Honey the cupcakes will be ready". That was enough for me and I rushed out of the shower and dried off.

Once we were both dressed we headed down to the kitchen. Peeta grabbed the cupcakes out of the oven and I got the ingredients ready for the icing, I decided on red icing because the red icing can make beautiful flowers. As I bent down to find the mixing bowl I noticed something on the floor, which made my heart stop.

Peeta turned around and noticed what I was looking at. "Wow, honey did you spill the food coloring already!" he said half laughing.

"Peeta that's not food coloring, its blood"

**Sorry cliffhanger guys! I know I'm sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Love always guys**

**Grace xo**


	4. Chapter 3

"It's all right Katniss, the baby is just what we call 'settling in'. There can sometimes be occasional, light bleeding when the fertilized egg attaches itself to the wall of your uterus, in the first couple of months of pregnancy."

As I heard doctor say these words my breathing became slower and my heart beat slowed as well. "Thank god" I said as I breathed a sigh of relief. Peeta came closer and enclosed me into a tight hug. He then lightly strokes my face and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, well thank you very much Doctor George, we are honestly so relieved!" Peeta said as he continued to rub my back soothingly.

"It's quite alright Peeta, having slight bleeding in the early stages of pregnancy is totally normal. While you two are here though we can do a quick first ultrasound if you like."

I turn quickly to face Peeta whose face immediately lights up at the sound of being able to see our baby for the first time. He looks down at me with an excited look on his face. "This is totally up to you hunny, we can either make another appointment another time and then we can ask somebody to come, or we can do it now and then book another appointment to bring someone."

"I don't think that I can wait Peeta, lets do it now!" I said knowing how happy this would make Peeta.

Once Doctor George had got the table prepped for my ultrasound he asked me to lay down on the table. He then switched on a big machine with a large screen on the front.

Peeta sat on a chair by my side and took my right hand in both of mine. "Doctor George would we be able to tell the sex with this ultrasound?" asked Peeta excitedly.

"With an ultrasound at about 12 weeks this is the earliest they can tell with any certainty. At that stage both sexes will have a genital tubercule, which will turn into the penis for a boy and the clitoris for a girl. So the earliest I will probably be able to tell you the sex is at around 2 to 3 months, sorry guys. But hopefully I will be able to let you two hear the heartbeat."

Peeta looks a little disappointed but still extremely excited.

"Okay Katniss, I am going to put some saline gel onto your stomach, it is going to be quite cold" says Doctor George, opening a big tube and squeezing some clear, thick gel onto my stomach.

I wince a little at the coldness and immediately Peeta looks at me with a worried look on his face. "It's just a little cold, that's all" I say giving Peeta a smile, and he goes back to holding my hand.

Doctor George rubs a white stick over my stomach and I see the screen change. He points to a small white oval on the black screens.

"Okay Katniss Peeta, that is your baby."

I gave up at the little circle and suddenly all of my fear and nerves disappear. This little nugget is going to be mine, I am going to be able to hold it in 8 months. This little nugget no matter how small already has so much love from both Peeta and I. As I think of all these things I realise there are tears falling down my face. I look over my shoulder and see Peeta looking lovingly at the screes with a small smile on his face, there are also tears on his face.

Peeta places one hand on my cheek and looks down at me. "That's our baby Katniss, that's our little baby" he says.

KINDA A SOPPY CHAPTER THIS TIME SORRY GUYS! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE COMING OUT SOON! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS

GRACE XO


	5. Chapter 4

Doctor George prints us a photo of our baby (upon our request) so that we will be able to show our friends and family. We also book another appointment, which is hopefully when we will be able to see the baby's sex.

We walk holding hands through the streets and back through the town and into the Victors Village.

"Should we go and check on Haymitch Peeta, make sure that he isn't dead," I say chucking as we walk to the adjoining houses of Haymitch's and ours." "Oh I suppose," he says grudgingly.

As we walk through Haymitch's door the smell hits me and immediately my stomach churns. The mixed smell of extremely strong alcohol and vomit makes me feel physically sick.

"Oh god, this place is disgusting" Peeta says pushing aside dirty clothes on the floor and picking up some of the empty bottles that littered the floor.

I leave Peeta to clean up the bottles and I go to find Haymitch. I walk into the kitchen to find him still sitting at the table with an empty bottle in his hand and a pool of vomit on the floor at his feet. The sight of the vomit on the floor makes me feel even worse and all of a sudden my mouth starts to salivate and I know that I am about to vomit.

I quickly run over to the sink and vomit into the sink. I feel Peeta's hands rubbing my back as I wretch and it makes me feel 100 times better to know that he is there. I slowly turn around and Peeta has a paper towel at the ready. He wipes my mouth for me and hands me a glass of water.

"Is this clean?" I ask slightly smiling at Peeta. "Yes don't worry its washed!" He says smiling back.

I gladly reach out and take the glass, I then gargle the water and spit it into the sink. Turning around I notice that Haymitch is still sleeping soundly on the table with his mouth wide open and snoring. "I can't believe that he is still asleep after all of this" Peeta says laughing.

I walk over to the table and shake Haymitch quite roughly. "Come on Haymitch, wake up" I say yelling in his ear. After a few minutes of shaking Haymitch I realize that this isn't working so I walk over to the sink and grab my half empty glass of water and pour it down his tee shirt. He immediately jolts upright and whips around to see me.

"Well hello there sweetheart, how nice of you to shower me with your presence!" he says extremely sarcastically. "Haymitch you need to clean up this house, it is a pigsty, you absolutely can not live like this!" I say looking around at all of the empty bottles that litter the floor and the clothes that cover the sofa.

"Come on sweetheat, give me a break please, enough with the lectures!" Says Haymitch rubbing his temples with his eyes squinted shut. "Hey Haymitch you might want to clean up this house before Effie comes back for a visit."

"Effie's coming?" Says Haymitch, his face immediately lighting up. Both Peeta and I had known that Haymitch and Effie had a thing going on for a while now. They both light up in each other's company and Effie is always coming over to visit.

"Yes Haymitch, so if you want to impress her you better get to work on this mess" Peeta chimes in indicating to Haymitch's pigsty house. "Also Haymitch if you want a baby to be running around in here you had better clean this up" I say with a big smile on my face. Peeta looks at me and gives me a huge smile; I can tell that he is happy that I am telling people.

"Wait what?" Haymitch yells as he spits out the alcohol he had just consumed. "Well" I begin as Peeta puts his arm around me. "I'm pregnant!"

Haymitch stares at the two of us for a long time until he finally admits himself a small smile (which is huge for Haymitch). "Well Peeta, well done mate, you finaly melted the ice queen!" He says laughing.

"And what is that supposed to mean?' I say accusingly. "Well, its just that Katniss you are not exactly the caring motherly type, and finally Peeta broke that" he says laughing. I roll my eyes at him and turn away. And then Haymitch does one of the weirdest things I have ever seen him do. He comes over and pats me on the shoulder. "Sweetheart I really am very happy for you, you too Peeta"

HEY GUYS, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET HAYMITCH INTO THE STORY, SO THAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER!

I HAVE HAD ONLY ONE REVIEW GUYS AND THAT MAKES ME REALLY SAD SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME TO GET SOME FEEDBACK. ONCE I GET SOME PROPER FEEDBACK I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE A LOT FASTER!

THANKS GUYS,

LOVE ALWAYS,

GRACE XO


	6. Chapter 5

I month later (Katniss = 2 months pregnant)

"Okay Katniss I'm off to the bakery, I will be back really soon" Peeta says to me. "Really it's ok Peeta, I'm pregnant not dying, and we are going to be fine!" I say placing my hand on my stomach, which was now starting to show. "I know that, I just hate leaving you two" he says kissing me and then kissing my stomach. "Now you, don't do anything new without me!" he says, talking to the nugget. "Okay baby, you really have to go, you are going to be late!" I say pushing him to the door. "Okay bye baby, I love you!" he says as he runs out the door.

Once Peeta leaves, I begin to clean the house. The whole place is a mess; Peeta and I haven't really had the time to clean the house, so much has been happening!

Effie arrived in District 12 from District 2 and she stayed with Haymitch, and well as you can guess things sort of, heated up! Effie and Haymitch have started going out which is great! Also we informed Effie of my pregnancy, and she is already designing maternity clothes for me, and loads of baby clothes for the baby. Also we called my mum District 4 and I told her about my pregnancy, she sent me these amazing new pills for morning sickness (which has been getting a lot worse in my second month of the pregnancy, but which the doctor said was normal) and she also sent me some good maternity clothes for when I get bigger. Most of the people in the district now know about my pregnancy, news spreads quickly in 12. People have been coming up to me and congratulating me all over the town, which most of the time, although touching, is quite annoying.

I finish cleaning the kitchen and slump down on the couch, just as I am putting my feet up the door opens and Haymitch and Effie walk inside.

"God it's cold outside" Effie says as she takes off her bright hot pink coat and hangs it on the coat rack. "Hello Katniss darling, oh and hello little baby" Effie says as she runs over to the sofa and puts her hands on my stomach (Effie is always talking to my baby, making sure that it knows her voice). "We are fine, just both a little tired I think" I sigh as I gaze down at my stomach.

"Hey sweetheart, do you want a tea or something?" Haymitch asks, his voice coming from the kitchen. "Yeah that sounds good thanks Haymitch".

A few moments later Haymitch walks over with three cups of tea in his arms. "Here you go Kat," he says passing me a hot cup of tea. "Thanks so much Haymitch" I say gladly sipping on the hot steamy goodness.

"So, where is Peeta?" Haymitch asks as he sits down on the chair opposite Effie and I. "He's at the bakery, I think he will be there for a few hours" I say as I slowly drink my tea.

"So he's just gone and left you and the baby, all by yourselves?" Effie asks worriedly. "Yes Effie, don't forget I am only just over 2 months pregnant, I don't need constant surveillance" I say half laughing at Effie's shock, "plus Peeta needs to go to work, he needs a break from this house, and from me!"

"Well never mind that sweetheart, Peeta certainly does need a break, but Eff and I have something to tell you!' Haymitch says excitedly. He turns to Effie and gives her a look, as though asking her approval for something, Effie nods and aymitch turns back to me a very wide grin on his face.

"Well sweetheart, Effie and I, well, we are going to have a baby!"

HEY GUYS!

I KNOW THAT EFFIE AND HAYMITCH WILL BE WAY PAST CHILD BEARING AGE BUT IN MY FANFICTION THEY AREN'T!

THERE HAS STILL ONLY BEEN ONE REVIEW SO FAR, CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I AM DOING WRONG, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG BECAUSE I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS!

PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS, AND RECOMMEND ME TO OTHER READERS!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	7. Chapter 6

2 months later (Katniss = 4 months pregnant, Effie = 2 months pregnant)

"You have to eat up Katniss, it's a big day today" Peeta tells me as I am handed a huge plate filled to the brim with Pancakes and smothered in Maple Syrup. "Thanks Peeta, it's just an ultrasound remember, I'm not deathly ill!" I say laughing as I begin to eat this amazing breakfast.

Once we finish the enormous breakfast Peeta and I get dressed and ready to go. My bump, being very big at this point, was becoming harder to dress, I have had to start wearing some of Peeta's baggy tops which cover my bump only slightly. We then head over to Haymitch's house in order to pick up Effie and Haymitch, who we had invited to our ultrasound appointment (also because Effie booked her first on this same day).

"Haymitch come on we are late!" I yell as I walk through the door. "I'm right here sweetheart, don't stress, it's Eff that I'm waiting for!" He says as he walks towards us holding a bright orange jacket in his arms. "I hope that isn't for you to wear Haymitch!" Peeta laughs as he gestures to the jacket in Haymitch's arms.

"Oh god, nothing fits me anymore, after these ultrasounds I am going to get a whole new damn wardrobe!" Effie grumbles as she walks towards us. "Well darling, no matter what you wear, you still look perfect to me!" Haymitch soothes as he puts Effie's jacket on for her. "Come on Effie, your not even showing yet! Just wait until you start to look like me, then you will have real problems," I say signaling to my large bump. "Oh Katniss, hunny, you're simply gorgeous pregnant!" Peeta says stroking my back, "Now come on everyone, we have to get going!"

"Alright Katniss, how are you doing?" Doctor George asks me as he lays me back on the table. "I'm doing ok, just getting a hell of a lot bigger!" I say laughing. "Well that of course is normal with a pregnancy. Now lets get you gelled up and ready to go, hopefully today I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby!" I look over excitedly at Peeta who, I can tell, is extremely excited too. Haymitch and Effie sit on chairs on the other side of me holding hands and also looking very eager to find out the sex of my baby.

Doctor George squeezes the saline gel on to my bare stomach and, again, I wince as the coldness hits me. Peeta knows not to be surprised this time and continues to stroke my hand. Doctor George waves the wand around my stomach in a circular motion and the picture pops up on the screen again.

"There we go Katniss, there is your beautiful looking baby." Doctor George says as he points to a (bigger than last time) white oval that is amidst the blackness on the screen. I look over at Peeta, and for the second time, there are tears dribbling down Peeta's face.

"So Katniss, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" I look up at Peeta for guidance as to what he wants to do. He looks down at me with tears still on his face "it's up to you sweety, it depends what you want to do," Peeta says soothingly.

"Oh just do it already Katniss, we are dying to know over here!" Effie yells from the other side of me. I smile and turn back to the doctor "yes please Doctor George!"

"Well Katniss and Peeta, I'm please to tell you that you two are having… a girl!"

I hear a squeal from the other side of the room, and I know that it is Effie is super excited. I turn to see Peeta with (if possible) even more tears cascading down his face. "It's a girl Kat, we are having a gorgeous little girl!" Peeta says as he kisses my forehead. Peeta starts wiping under my eyes and I realize that I have been crying as well. A gorgeous little girl will be in my arms in just 5 months.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Haymitch says as he comes over with Effie. "Oh my god Katniss, a girl, ooooh we can dress her up and oh my god we can design clothes and everything. Oh my god I am so happy for you Katniss!" Effie squeals as she comes over and hugs me.

"Okay Katniss well why don't we do a swap over and Effie you come up and I will give you your first ultrasound!"

Peeta and I resume Haymitch and Effie's spots on the chairs and Haymitch takes Peeta's spot and holds Effie's hand. Doctor George explains about the saline gel and what it going to happen to Haymitch and Effie and then the gel is squeezed onto Effie's stomach. Effie flinches and Haymitch laughs. The picture pops up on the screen and Doctor George begins to movie the wand around on Effie's stomach.

"Okay Effie, this right here is your uterus and then that little white oval there is your baby!" "Oh my god Eff look, that's our baby," Haymitch says looking up in awe at his baby. I have never seen Haymitch like that; he looks like a proper father. "Oh look at it darling, it's sucking its thumb!" Effie says, and from looking at the screen it's true, the baby really is sucking its thumb!

"Unfortunately I will not be able to tell you the sex today, as it is too early, however I can tell you that everything is in check and there seems to be no complications," Doctor George says happily. "Well that's great Eff, everything is happy and healthy!" Haymitch says excitedly, however when Effie turns away to pull her top back on I see Haymitch hastily wipe away a tear that had fromed on his face. I smile, knowing from that moment that Haymitch will be a great father, after all, he has deserved it with everything that he has gone through.

After Effie's ultrasound we all went out for lunch and then went shopping for some new pink baby clothes, for the new little girl that was soon to be a part of the family.

HEY GUYS,

STILL NO MORE REVIEWS? SO I'M GUESSING NOBODY LIKES THE STORY SO SHOULD I BE STOPPING? PEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!

I REALLY VALUE YOUR OPINIONS!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	8. Chapter 7

Two days later (Katnisss = 4 months pregnant Effie = 3 months pregnant)

"Okay Katniss hunny, I'm off, I will be back in a couple of hours!" I hear Peeta calling from the kitchen. "Okay bye Peeta I love you, see you soon!" I call from the bedroom. I hear the door close, and the sadness that I feel once Peeta has gone is unbearable. I have spent so much time with Peeta lately, I am so used to him cuddling me every day and night and talking to the baby all the time. On the few occasions where he has to leave to resume his job at the bakery, the days are intolerable.

After a few minutes of staying in bed, wallowing in my sadness without Peeta, I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I make sure to wash my bump carefully (it is now very big, I have to make sure that I am very careful with moving it). I then get changed and make sure to put on one of Peeta's favorite tee-shirts (which are about the only tee-shirts that fit me now), it still smells exactly like Peeta, a scent which is my favorite.

The breakfast that Peeta has left for me is especially amazing, my favourite breakfast of homemade pastries and my favorite fruit. I take my breakfast down to the sofa and I am about to pick up the magazine, when I feel a feeling that forces me to drop both plates of food that smash to the ground.

I feel my stomach start to tumble and it felt like there were butterflies flying around in my stomach. My head starts to spin and I have no idea what to do, the first thing I can think of is that I need to be with someone. I open the door and run to the house next door. I burst through the door. Immediately Haymitch runs towards me.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" He says straight away. It is at this time I realize that there are tears stained on my face. "The baby…. I felt something…. I don't…. something moved" I stutter through the tears. "Hey, hey, hey come here sweetheart, everything's okay!" Haymitch soothes as he pulls me into his arms and leads me over to the living room. We walk to the sofa and he sits me down. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks, more urgently now. "Well, I was about to eat, when… I felt… I felt something… my stomach flipped… the baby Haymitch… there's something wrong. " I stutter as I try to breathe and calm myself down. "Hold on sweetheart and let me get Eff, she will know more about this," he says gesturing to my stomach.

Once Haymitch gets up and leaves to get Effie I immediately place my hands on my stomach. "Please… please be ok, I can't loose you now, I can't loose you now" I say murmuring and stroking my stomach. "Katniss, darling, what's wrong?" Effie says sitting beside me on the sofa and placing her hands over mine on my stomach. I repeat my story to Effie. "Oh Katniss, darling, it sounds like the baby just started moving, let me feel!" Effie says, she places her hands on either side of my stomach and moves them around in a circle formation. My stomach flips again and I jump as the fluttering feeling begins again. Effie smiles, "yes darling, there is nothing to worry about, you are around four months so the baby would have just started moving. You had better get used to this feeling, the baby is going to be moving a lot more from now on! Oh darling, you look terrified, come here hunny!" Effie says as she pulls me into her. As I hear Effie say these words I know that everything will be okay, and immediately I begin to calm down ever so slightly. "Where is Peeta sweetheart?" Haymitch asks from over Effie's shoulder he is standing in the doorway holding the phone waiting to see who to phone. "Bakery," is all I am able to manage before I break down and cry into Effie's shoulder. Haymitch nods understanding and walks out of the room.

After I have finished crying and Effie has finished consoling me she lays me back on the sofa onto a freshly plumped cushion. She then gives me a huge kiss on the forehead and steps back while Haymitch lays a patchwork quilt over me. The last image I see is of the two of them watching me falling asleep, I quickly drift off and dream of the baby, I am now totally aware of inside me.

HEY GUYS! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

AS YOU PROBABLY CAN TELL HAYMITCH IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS IN THE HUNGER GAMES SO BE PREPARED TO SEE A LOT MORE OF HIM!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS

GRACE XO


	9. Chapter 8

The next day (Katniss = 4 months pregnant Effie = 2 months pregnant)

I slowly open my eyes and realize that I am still in Haymitch and Effie's house. I carefully turn onto my back and realize that Peeta is sleeping on the floor below me. He looks so beautiful with the sun shining down on his face making him glimmer in the light. I reach down and gently so as not to wake him up, stroke his face, it doesn't work.

"Hey sweety, how are you feeling?" He asks as he slowly turns over to see me. "I'm… I'm…." and before I can say anything else I burst into tears for the umpteenth time. Peeta immediately climbs up behind me on the sofa and begins to stroke my back.

"Hey, hey, hey, sweety its fine shhhhh" he says as he holds me in his arms while I try to calm down and stop crying. When I finally muster up the courage to speak I turn around so I am on my side and facing Peeta.

"The baby, it moved, I dropped everything and ran, I came here, I didn't know what else to do. " I say as I cuddle into Peeta's arms. "Sweety, the baby moving is supposed to be a happy thing, it is supposed to be something that mothers enjoy. It allows you to know that the baby is healthy." He says soothingly, as he continues to stroke my back in a circular motion. "Why do you think it frightens you so much?" He says quietly, I can tell that he is trying not to make me break down again.

"Well, I just… I just feel like no I really do have a responsibility to protect her, and, when she moves… it feels unbearable. Everything feels wrong… I can't cope with another 5 months of this Peeta… I really can't," I say spilling out all of the fear and anguish that is inside of me. I can tell he is slightly taken aback by these comments but he continues to hold me and rub my back, which is making me feel so much better. "Katniss, the baby kicking is a good thing, it means that she is happy and healthy," he says kissing my forehead. "I know, it's just, the feeling scares me," I say putting my hands inside Peeta's top to feel the warmth coming off his body.

We stay there for a while, just holding each other. "Peeta" I say looking into his bright blue eyes. "Mmm?" he answers looking down at me. "We should probably go home and get out of Haymitch and Effie's space." I say as I begin to pull myself away from Peeta and start to sit up. "There's no hurry sweetheart!" says a voice from the doorway. I turn around to see Haymitch standing in the doorway holding a mug of coffee, and I wonder how long he has been there for. "No really Haymitch, we really need to leave you and Effie alone!" I say smiling at Haymitch "But thank you so much Haymitch, I don't know how I would have coped without you and Effie there!" I say as I walk towards Haymitch and pull him into a hug, (which for Haymitch and I is a big emotional step forward) "If you ever need anything sweetheart, we are always here for you, never forget that" He says to me.

Peeta and I walk through the door of our house and I see the smashed plates and food all over the floor. I bend to start and clean all the mess up, but Peeta lifts me back up and leads me towards the bedroom. After he gets me dressed he puts me back into bed. As Peeta kisses me and then heads towards the door I stop him. "Wait, Peeta, can you stay with me?" I say and he nods and lies down on the bed and pulls me closer into him. I lay my head on his chest and tuck my hands up into Peeta's tee shirt, his hands fall onto either side of my stomach in a protective stance. I fall asleep cradled in Peeta's arms, my favorite place to be.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER GUYS!

POP ME A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	10. Chapter 9

2 months later (Katniss = 6 months pregnant Effie = 4 months pregnant)

"Ok Kat, here's the yellow, and we can either pick this one or this darker one!" Peeta says pointing to two different shades of yellow cardboard. Peeta and I have decided to start decorating the nursery, and seeing as I am very against the stereotypical 'pink for girls and blue for boys' we have decided to go with the colors of yellow, orange and red, like the sunset.

Effie and Haymitch invited Peeta and I to their second ultrasound appointment where they found out that they were also having a baby girl. Effie was extremely excited and so happy that she would be able to have a 'mini-her'. Again, I saw Haymitch wiping away tears once he found out that he was having a baby girl. Effie has also already started decorating her nursery and, of course, she is going full pink. She has a gorgeous pink cot, pink change table, pink walls and of course a hot pink fluffy carpet.

My reactions to the baby movements are still bad however; as they get more frequent I am able to cope with them easier each time. Peeta and I have found a method to be able to cope with the movements. Peeta will hold me in his arms and rock me back and forth while he sings the song that I sang to Rue when she was dying.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place when I love you."_

"Well I guess the lighter one looks better, it will stand out more with the oranges and reds" I say gazing down at the different colors while absent mindedly stroking my stomach (which is much bigger now!). "Yeah, I think so too" Peeta says rubbing my shoulders. Peeta and I have planned out the walls of the nursery; both of the sidewalls are going to be this light yellow that we have picked out, the back wall will depict a sunset with the oranges, reds and yellows, and the front wall is my favorite; it is the one that Peeta decided on. It will depict a forest with plenty of greens and different shades of blues to show the sky. Just as Peeta finishes talking I hear the door opening downstairs and assume that it is either Haymitch or Effie.

"Sweetheart, are you up there?" Haymitch yells up the stairs in an extremely urgent voice, that immediately grabs my attention. "Yes, we are up here in the nursery Haymitch" I say and Peeta looks at me curiously. I shrug back at him as I hear Haymitch running up the stairs.

"Hey Haymitch what's up?" Peeta says as Haymitch rushes into the room. "Effie, she fell over, she's… she's… there's something wrong… she's in pain!" He stutters and from his tone of voice I can tell that he is extremely worried. Peeta and I immediately rush down the stairs with Haymitch sprinting behind us.

We rush through the door and I turn around to Haymitch to ask where Effie is. "Kitchen" is all he says while I rush into the next room.

The first thing that I see when I enter the room is a big box of food scattered on the floor, with Effie lying right in the middle of it. Her face is propped up towards me and her face is not her normal 'make-uped' self, she was blotchy and there is fear plastered all over her face. I rush over to her. "Effie what's wrong?" I say struggling to bend down with my big bump blocking my way.

"I… I fell… oh Katniss… it hurts… it hurts so bad!" She stutters whimpering in pain and clutching at her stomach. I have never seen Effie like this. She is normally so in control of every situation and so calm and composed. "It's okay Effie, we will take you to Doctor George, he will know what to do!" I say rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better and more comfortable.

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

HOPE YOU ARE EXCITED TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO EFFIE!

DROP ME A LINE IF YOU PLEASE!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	11. AN UPDATE

**Hey guys,**

**I know that some of you are really enjoying the story and I am really enjoying writing is for you however I have only received 4 reviews as of today. I know that there are quite a few people who view this story but do not leave me any feedback. Please guys, if you really want me to continue, please write me a review good or bad, helpful or unhelpful. Reviews honestly help writers so much. Trust me I already have another 3 chapters written for you guys, so drop me a couple of reviews and they will get uploaded a lot faster!**

**Love always guys,**

**Grace xo**


	12. Chapter 10

1 month later (Katniss = 7 months pregnant Effie = 5 months pregnant)

"OHHHH MYY GOOODD!" I yell as I look in the mirror. I can hear Peeta running up the stairs and I know that he is worried about me. "What! What?" He yells at me as he rushes into the bathroom. "I'm so fat! I literally could be mistaken for a humpback whale, people are going to come and put me back in the ocean!" I say analyzing my stomach and legs in particular. "Really Katniss, you yelled because you were thinking about how fat you are? I thought that there was something wrong with the baby!" He says looking at me disapprovingly.

"Yes Peeta. I feel disgusting and huge, and it's not ok for you to comment on this situation, it is not your body and you are not experiencing this!" I say signaling to my extremely large, ballooning stomach. Peeta walks over to me and puts his arms over my shoulders and onto my stomach "Hey, Katniss, do you know something? You are even more beautiful pregnant then normal, you are absolutely radiant. You are carrying my child, and even if you weighed a ton I don't think that I could love you anymore than I do right now."Peeta whispers softly in my ear, and the feeling of his love and emotion seeps right through into my heart. I turn around and he hisses me tenderly on the lips while brushing up and down on the small of my back. He then picks me up as though I am as light as a feather and carries me to the bedroom.

Peeta and I then make love, though in a much more gentle way. I can tell that he is being much more careful because of the baby. However Doctor George did encourage us that sex was completely normal right up until the birth, she even told us that sex could help in inducing labor (which Peeta was extremely excited about!) Peeta and I however do have to change our normal positions during sex to make sure that my comfort is in check. However ever since I have been pregnant the sex we have shared has been so much more meaningful, this one is no exception.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Peeta, did you call Effie today?" I ask Peeta as I unroll my yoga mat. Once Effie went to the Doctor after her accident the Doctor examined her and said that noting was wrong but encouraged her to stay house bound for a few months and not to do any heavy lifting or too much exercising, which Effie is extremely annoyed about. Haymitch is happy to do everything for Effie though; he has been amazing to her, getting the nursery sorted and getting everything prepped for the baby.

"Yes I did hunny, don't fret!" He says, smiling to me over top of his cup of coffee. I lie down on the mat, on my back, and practice my breathing. Doctor George gave me some exercises to try and soothe the pain in both my back and my pelvis. Doctor George says that since I am getting quite a bit of pain in my back he thinks that I am going to be going through 'back-labor' which can mean that certain parts of the birth will be a lot more painful than a regular birth. These exercises that Doctor George has given me are supposed to prep me for the labor and also strengthen my pelvis and cervix in order to make the birth easier. Peeta and I have also discussed where the birth is going to take place with Doctor George and we have decided that a home birth would be best suited for us, and this is the way we want to have our child to come into the world. Doctor George has agreed to this and has organized and set out a birthing room for us equipped with a tub (in order to reduce the pain levels) and other types of machinery. We picked out one of the spare bedrooms for this and quite a bit of the machinery are already in place in preparation of an unexpected labor.

Just as Peeta starts to clean up the breakfast dishes Haymitch opens the door and immediately walks over and slumps down onto the couch.

"Well good morning to you too Haymitch!" Peeta laughs as he continues to clean up the morning's dishes. "Mm" is all he says in reply closing his eyes and placing his feet up on the table. "So how is Effie? Peeta asks as he also sits on the couch opposite Haymitch. "She's feeling quite sore today. She is getting some slight nausea and she is really uncomfortable so I put her back to sleep!" He says, and from his expression and from the bags underneath his eyes I can tell that he has had not a lot of sleep in the past few days.

"Sounds familiar to me" Peeta says smiling to me. I smile back and turn on to all fours and rock back and forth in order to stretch out my pelvis. "By the way sweetheart, no offence meant but you do look real strange like that!" Haymitch says laughing at me. I free one hand from under me and shove my middle finger up in the air. He chuckles in response and mutters something about 'how nothing has changed'.

HEY GUYS,

HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR!

POP ME A LINE PLEASE AND THANK YOU

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	13. Chapter 11

1 and ½ months later (Katniss = 8 ½ months pregnant Effie = 6 ½ months pregnant)

"OH GOD, CAN YOU TURN THE HEAT DOWN NOWWW!" I yell to Peeta from the couch. I am currently fanning myself with a magazine to keep the heat down low, with me being so big, even the cool temperatures have felt like the tropics to me. Peeta smiles at me fondly as he turns down the thermostat and walks over to the kitchen. I turn away from him and gaze out of the window, still continuing to fan myself. I get a small shock as I feel Peeta's arm brushing me softly as he hands me a cool glass of homemade (or should I say Peeta made) lemonade. I take it gratefully as I down over half of the lemonade in one sip. As I do, I feel a huge wave of coolness rush through me, which is a humungous relief from the heat of the day.

"Thank you so much hunny, I'm really sorry about the horrible way I have been treating you lately!" I say pulling Peeta's arm so that he kneels beside me on the sofa. I rub my fingers through his smooth, silky blonde hair, and while I do this I feel the immediate rush to want more. Peeta understands and complies, he leans down to me and kisses me tenderly on the lips, I place my other hand inside Peeta's shirt and I caress his chest. One of Peeta's hands lightly brushes my cheek while the other falls protectively over my stomach. As he continues to kiss me I moan lightly and he smiles. Suddenly I get a slight tightening in my lower abdomen, but it just feels like a slight menstrual cramp. Peeta immediately pulls away as I give an uncomfortable moan however just as quickly as it starts it is over. He looks at me worriedly.

"Hunny, are you ok?" He asks placing a hand on my forehead. "Yeah I'm fine. Peeta, you should probably be getting to work shouldn't you, I mean look at the time!" I say glancing up at the clock in the kitchen. Peeta was going to work for much less frequent hours than normal, in preparation for a surprise birth of the baby, however since today is a Monday Peeta will be going to the bakery for a couple of hours to check up on the place.

"Oh shit," he exclaims looking up quickly at the clock. "Now, hunny make sure you don't do anything to straining today! No decorating the nursery and no heavy lifting please. Make sure you do not do anything too stressful, absolutely no worrying without me ok! If there are any problems make sure that you call me if there are any problems. Also remember you are supposed to be going over to Haymitch and Effie's today to help with some of the color schemes so remember no stress ok!" Peeta instructs me as he walks from room to room getting his apron and his keys and anything else he might need. He walks to the door and blows me a quick kiss and whispers, "I love you" before he rushes out the door and into the cold air.

Shortly after my shower (that was extremely careful and slow so as not to distress the baby girl) I heap out the door and waddle over to Haymitch and Effie's. I let myself into the house hastily and am greeted (thankfully) by a very warm house complete with a lighted fireplace.

"Good morning sweetheart, you're looking… huge today!" Haymitch greets me, looking at me up and down and smirking over my huge appearance. "Good to see you too Haymitch!" I say laughing at his face. Just then I notice Effie struggling to get down the stairs. Effie (being just over 6 months pregnant) is also extremely big compared to her normally thin self. "Oh Katniss darling you look beautiful, you make such an amazing pregnant woman!" She says walking over and immediately placing both hands on my baby bump. "You can't really talk Effie, you are also looking extremely radiant while pregnant!" Effie smiles at me and turns around to go and get us some drinks, when suddenly I feel something trickling down my legs.

"Sweetheart I think your water just broke!" Haymitch says standing up and looking around hastily however still uncomfortably. I look down to see that I am standing in a big puddle of water.

HEY GUYS,

SORRY TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER, I COULDN'T HELP IT!

CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET SOME REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, I REALLY NEED THEM!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	14. Chapter 12

The same day (Katniss = 8 ½ months pregnant Effie = 6 ½ months pregnant)

Just as if Haymitch and Effie were expecting something like this to happen they dart right into action. Haymitch runs out of the room and goes into the kitchen to grab the phone, probably to call both Peeta and the doctor. Effie rushes over to me and helps me out of the door and back into my house.

"Effie, I am so sorry about the mess, I have probably ruined your carpet!" I say as she rushes me through the door. She turns to me laughing and smiling and says, "Katniss, really, you are going into labor and all that you are worried about is a damn carpet. You really need to sort out your priorities!"

Effie carefully leads me up the stairs holding me while I waddle up, every step feeling like a bloody mountain. She rushes me over to the bed in the birthing room. "Effie, wait, I think that I should get changed before I lay down, I can't give birth in these clothes!" I say gesturing to my current outfit. A few days ago I decided on the right thing to wear when I was going to give birth. I decided on a bikini top because I might want to give birth in the water, and then I decided on one of Peeta's very old tee shirts, which still smells like him, in the hope that the smell may be able to calm me down if I get worked up.

Effie helps me to strip out of my entirely soaked clothes. I have become completely confident to be able to be naked in front of people ever since I had three stylists looking and cleaning me up in all sorts of places. Effie then helps me to get changed (which is becoming harder because of my huge stomach, I am now officially a balloon with a fat face and huge ankles) into the bikini top and then Peeta's tee shirt over the top. I hear the door open and slam and footsteps sprinting up the stairs. At that moment I get another pain in my lower abdomen and I double over. Effie holds me and rubs my back while I grimace at the pain. I then feel the hands on my back switch to familiar warm hands that make my pain go away in a heartbeat. I turn around and Peeta is looking at me with an extremely worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Kat, Haymitch called me and told me that your water broke so I rushed out of the bakery straight away. I also called Doctor George and he is coming straight away. How far apart are your contractions hunny?" He asks me, while he leads me over to the already made up bed. "I guess about 15 minutes, I haven't really been counting though!" I say in response laying on the bed and resting my head on the pillow while Peeta continues to rub my head. Effie gives me a big kiss on the forehead and says something about getting Haymitch and bringing some blankets to stay in the living room together. We lie there for about 10 minutes before we hear the door downstairs open and close downstairs. Doctor George comes walking through the door with a big briefcase in his hands and a prepared look on his face, which pleases me.

"So Katniss, are you ready to have a baby today?" He asks me laughing as he puts on his gloves and sets up one of the machines already in place in our birthing room. I nod in return as another pain hits me this one ever so stronger than the first. Peeta begins to rub my back again all the while whispering in my ear to "keep breathing". As the pain eases off Doctor George asks Peeta how far apart my contractions have been and he answers him with 14 minutes.

Doctor George tells me that he is going to check how far I am dilated and I nod in response unable to speak through my deep breathing. Doctor George asks Peeta to get behind me and hold the weight of my back so that there is less back pain, which should help me since I am having more of a back labor. Peeta gently lifts my back up and slides down beside me, making me feel at home in his body. He then follows Doctor George's instructions and holds one of my legs to my chest. I feel Doctor George starting to enter my body and I grimace in slight pain, but I have to remember just a little bit of pain now is not going to be anywhere near as bad as the feeling when I have to push a whole baby out of me.

After a few minutes Doctor George stands back up and starts to pull of his gloves. "Okay Katniss, you are 4 cm's dilated so you are on your way, however you cannot start to push until you are at 10 cm's so you do still have a way to go," I groan at his words knowing that I am going to be in labor for a hell of a long time. "Now Katniss, because you are experiencing a significant amount of back labor I would suggest that getting in the tub would be the best way to relieve a lot of the pain that you are experiencing with the contractions."

I nod and Peeta begins to get up slowly, just as I begin to slide my legs of the bed another wave of pain his me and I double over.

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER GUYS SORRY!

CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR (BY THE WAY IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY YAY!) PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND MAKE MY BIRTHDAY WISH COME TRUE! 3

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	15. Chapter 13

The same day (Katniss = 8 ½ months pregnant Effie = 6 ½ months pregnant)

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, get this thing out of me!" I yell as I clutch at the wall of the tub. The pain has been getting steadily worse over the past two hours, and as the pain gets worse my energy levels and will to have this baby decrease. Peeta has been brilliant though, he brings me bucket loads of ice chips whenever I need them, he gets in the tub with me whenever I want him and he is constantly whispering to me how well I am doing and how beautiful I am.

"Katniss honey, you can do this, just think that soon you will be able to hold our little baby girl in your arms" Peeta says as he climbs into the tub behind me and rubs my back soothingly. I lean my head onto his shoulder and relax back into the water. Just then as I begin to get comfortable, another wave of pain hits me and I double over. This contraction is much worse than the previous ones I have had and as I result I let out a half moan half scream. Peeta's arms wrap around me and I fall back into his arms breathing heavily, breathing away the never-ending pain. Peeta whispers to me to keep breathing and breathes with me, as the pain gets slowly better. Just then the door bursts open and a frantic Haymitch barges through the in doorway. By the look on his face, I guess that the sound of my scream startled him, because he looks all around the room for the source of the commotion. Haymitch (having grown up in the seam like me) knows the true dangers of childbirth and, like me, would have seen many women die in the process. Women used to come to my mother's house all the time, most who were experiencing extremely difficult labors. Half of the women would either die in the process of childbirth or loose the baby. This is probably why he as so anxious to see if everything was ok; he thinks that I could be going to go the same way. He walks over to Peeta and I while I continue to breathe in and out, in a rhythm, with my eyes shut. I feel one of Haymitch's arms rest gently and tentatively on my shoulder, "How are you holding up there sweetheart?" he asks looking at me worriedly. "Oh… well… I… am just having a… an absolute blast!" I say through my continued labored breathing. He just smiles as me and says "still got your sarcasm even in labor!" He then gives me a small rub on the forehead and heads over to the door, as he reaches the doorway he turns to me and says, "I am really excited to meet that little bugger…. and you look real strange in that position sweetheart!" He then smiles and walks out the door.

This pain continues for a few more hours, and at each point Doctor George checks my dilation, each check only gets one centimeter bigger each time and the feeling of disappointment waves upon me each time. However after being in labor for over 4 hours I feel like I would be more comfortable on the bed and in Peeta's arms. With the help of Doctor George and Peeta, we make our way over to the bed, where Peeta climbs up behind me. Doctor George then gives me a dilation check and tells me that I am just 8 cm's dilated. Peeta smiles at me and tells me that there is only 2 cm's to go before I can push.

The time waiting for my cervix to dilate to 10 cm's is excruciating, but Doctor George tells me that I will be able to tell when the time is right to start to push. I moan slightly at the anger that is inside of me because of the fact that this baby is not coming any time soon. Peeta pulls me back into his arms and leans over my shoulder in order to give me a loving kiss; I reach up and run my hands through his hair and a slight moan escapes my lips. "Hey, hey you two, there is enough time for all of that nonsense, there is only a certain amount of time to deliver this baby!" Doctor George says chucking at us from the other side of the bed. Just then there is an even greater pain right in the center of my bottom and I feel like my body is about to be ripped in half. I half scream half moan as the pain escalates inside of me. Peeta whispers soothing words in my ears as the pain continues to intensify. Haymitch must have learned that the screaming was just a natural part of childbirth (even of the normal and healthy ones, as opposed to the tortured screaming that would reverberate around the whole town when there was a troubled labor in the seam) and as a result does not come back upstairs. "That one sounded like a goodie!" Doctor George exclaims as he begins to check me. "Okay Katniss you are at 10 cm's, on the next contraction I want you to give me a huge push right into your bottom." Doctor George says and I nod in return. Doctor George then instructs Peeta to hold both of my legs up to my chest and to keep encouraging me to breathe.

Just then another contraction hits me and I feel enormous pressure in my bottom and I begin to push. I keep pushing for just over half an hour before Doctor George tells me that the baby is crowning. He instructs me to relax for a bit while he sets up the equipment for when the baby is born. I slouch back into Peeta's arms (trying to catch my breath while I have the time) and he uses a cold cloth to wipe the sweat off my forehead. "Katniss, hunny, you can do this baby! Just do what you body tells you to do and your little girl will be here in no time!" I nod, unable to say anything else, as I have no energy left to be able to talk. Just then another contraction hits me and I begin to push, Doctor George walks back over and resumes his spot at the other end of the bed. After a few more pushes I hear Doctor George say the words I have been waiting to hear, "Okay Katniss, the baby's head is out." I let out a sigh of relief and I can feel Peeta stir restlessly behind me. "Katniss, can I please have a look at our baby?" Peeta asks rubbing my shoulders, I nod ever so slightly and he slowly detaches himself from me and walks round to the other end of the bed. "Oh Katniss, she's…she's beautiful, she's nearly here, keep going sweety!" Peeta says through his tears that are streaming down his face at the sight of our baby.

"Okay Katniss, I want you to give me one final push, after this push, you will get to meet your baby!" Doctor George says and I nod silently while Peeta reappears by my side and gives me his hand to hold. I bear down and put the entire last of my energy into this final push. I let out a small moan as I feel her slip from me. I then hear the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, my baby's shrill cry as she is handed over to me wrapped in a white cloth. She is absolute utter perfection from head to toe.

"Oh Katniss… she is… she's gorgeous!" Peeta says looking down at her with tears dripping down his face. "I know… I know, she is perfect, our perfect little miracle." I whisper in return still in awe of this gorgeous little person that just came out of me.

HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED THESE PAST TWO CHAPTERS; THEY WERE REALLY FUN TO WRITE!

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW GUYS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	16. Chapter 14

The same day (Effie = 6 ½ months pregnant)

After I have delivered the placenta and Dcotor George is satisfied that I am fit and healthy, my darling beautiful baby is handed back to me. As I begin to hold her, my whole life seems complete. I feel Peeta's arms slowly slip around me while one of his fingers lightly grazes my little girl's cheek. Once Peeta touches her she opens her big and beautifully blue eyes. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I stare down into her eyes, feeling as if I am staring into the deepest ocean. "Oh Peeta… she has… she has your beautiful eyes!" I whisper looking slowly up at Peeta. Peeta just smiles at me "She may have my eyes, but everything else comes from you, she is unbelievably perfect!" he says gazing down at my perfect little miracle.

"Do you have any idea for a name for this little munchkin?" Doctor George asks as he places his hand lightly on her forehead. I look up at Peeta for some guidance, because Peeta was always a wonder with names. After a few moments Peeta speaks "I don't have any name that fits her, it has to be able to match her perfection!" He says looking lovingly at me. Doctor George smiles at us and says "I'll give you guys some time to decide!" He then walks away and out the door, probably to tell Effie and Haymitch that the baby has been born. The three of us sit in silent for a while, both Peeta and I gazing down at our beautiful little miracle. After a few moments Peeta looks up at me. "What about Willow?" I look down at my little girl and smile. "Willow suits her absolutely perfectly!" I smile and continue to gaze at her "Hello little Willow!" At the sound of her name she then opens up her bight blue eyes and they focus on me, a sure sign that Willow is the perfect name for this little girl. "Okay Kat, I picked her first name, you get to have the honors of picking her middle name!" Peeta says smiling back at Willow and again placing his finger underneath Willow's small, fragile little hands.

As I continue to think, Peeta walks over to the chest of draws and picks up a little yellow, cuddly toy duck, a present for Willow from Haymitch. Just then it hits me. Prim. How much would she love to be here right now, she would love to be here to be with Willow. Everyone always said that Prim was made to be a mother, and that I was made to be more of a hunter, oh how the odds have changed. The sight of the little yellow duck reminds me of when Prim would leave the bottom part of her top sticking out of her skirt, like a ducks tail. Peeta walks back over and holds the little duck out to Willow. Willows eyes light up as she follows the duck with her eyes; it is absolutely amazing that even though she is barely an hour old she is already exploring the world for all its beauty. My voice cracks a little while I speak "How about Rose?" I say. Peeta looks at me with a mixture of sadness and understanding on his face, I think that he knows where the name has come from. He kisses me softly on the head, while I close my eyes, a few tears dribbling down my face, "I think that is it absolutely perfect, Willow Rose Mellark, it has a lovely ring to it!" Peeta says smiling down at baby Willow, who reminds me ever so much of my sister.

Just then I hear a small knock on the door and a small voice saying, "Katniss, darling, can we please come in?" Effie sounds extremely excited to see little Willow so of course Peeta and I do not reject her question. Peeta walks over to the door and Effie sprints inside with Haymitch following cautiously behind her. I hold Willow up so that Effie and Haymitch will be able to get a good look at her. "Oh my god Katniss, she is absolutely gorgeous, she… oh… she… she's a spitting image of you Katniss, except for the eyes, she has Peeta's eyes exactly to the tee! What is this perfect little bundles name may I ask?" Effie squeals as she gazes down at Willow. "Well…" Peeta starts to explain as he sits back beside me on the bed, "Effie, Haymitch, I would love to introduce you to baby Willow Rose Mellark!" Peeta says gazing back down at prefect little Willow nestled in my arms. "Oh Katniss, that name is… well its… absolute perfection, Willow suits her name very, very well!" Effie continues to squeal as she brushes the top of Willow's little pink forehead with her pinky finger. I turn my face away from little Willow and look up at Haymitch, who is staring at Willow, absolutely besotted with her. He looks in absolute awe of this incredible little person; it is extremely odd to see my former mentor speechless. I smile up at him, "Hey Haymitch, would you like to hold her?"

He looks up at me and unable to form any words he just nods in response. I very carefully hand Willow over to Haymitch and instruct him as to how to hold her properly, and how to be careful with her head. Haymitch just smiles down at Willow and (holding her in one arm) places his finger in the middle of both of her hands. Willow opens her beautiful eyes and gazes up at Haymitch, she then grabs his finger and I watch as Haymitch's face changes instantly from awe to love. We all stay still for a few minutes until Haymitch is finally able to muster up a few words. "You did good sweetheart, you did… you did really good!" he says as he hands Willow over to Peeta who falls into an absolute natural position with Willow, as though he has trained his whole life to become a father.

Just then Doctor George comes back into the room with a clipboard and a pen in his hands. "Have you decided on a name for this little darling?" he asks walking over to stand behind Peeta, he too gazing down at little Willow. Peeta looks at me for confirmation and I nod at him. "Yes we have, we have decided on the name Willow Rose Mellark!" Peeta says smiling at Doctor George. Doctor George says that the name Willow sounds absolutely lovely and writes that down on his paper.

"Ok you two had better get some sleep while I get some information about Willow, such as her weight and height and things like that." Doctor George says as he takes Willow from Peeta's arms. Peeta and I agree to take turns staying awake to make sure that Willow is alright and despite much argument, Peeta allows me to have the first sleep (his argument being that I did just go through labor!) I give Willow a huge kiss on the forehead and as Peeta lays me under the covers I feel a great sense of tiredness fall upon me. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep sleep, filled with dreams about my little darling Willow.

HEY GUYS,

HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED MEETING WILLOW, I CERTAINLY ENJOYED WRITING ABOUT HER!

CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR? CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS WHAT EVENTS YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY AND WHAT YOU GUYS THINK COULD BE A GOOD PATH FOR THE STORY TO FOLLOW!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	17. Chapter 15

The next day (Effie = 6 ½ months pregnant)

I wake up, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the light shining in the room. The first thing that I notice is that I am really sore, that leads me to look around the room in order to find Peeta to comfort me. That is when I notice that I am not in the birthing room anymore, I am back in mine and Peeta's room, that is when it hits me that Peeta must have carried me back while I was asleep. He must be so tired from taking care of Willow all night…. WILLOW. How could I have forgotten about my new beautiful daughter, I am officially the worst mother in the world and it is only my second day of being one. I carefully sit up on the bed wincing in pain as I get up on my feet, (going through labor has made not only my obvious places sore but in turn my legs and stomach extremely sore!) I slowly walk to the door and walk out into the dimly lit corridor. I walk past the birthing room and pop inside to see no Willow and no Peeta. The next room I pass is the most obvious room that they would be in, the nursery room. I pop my head through the doorway to see Peeta fast asleep on the comfortable armchair that we had placed in there in order for us to stay in there with Willow within the first couple of nights. At first I stare lovingly at my husband fast asleep on the armchair, when it hits me, there is still no Willow. That is when I really start to worry, where is she?

I walk quickly down the stairs and into the living room to see Effie sound asleep on the couch with Haymitch sitting up with Willow on his lap. At first I do not disturb him as he rocks my little Willow in his arms. That's when I hear it; Haymitch is singing a quiet lullaby:

"Rock-a-bye Willow, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come Willow, cradle and all"

I take in the scene of my former mentor singing to my baby as she lies contently in his arms. I walk over to the couch and as soon as Haymitch sees me he stops singing the lullaby, probably more out of shock rather than embarrassment. "Morning Sweetheart! How's everything?" He asks me sliding over a little to allow me to sit beside him on the sofa. "I'm doing ok, you really should have woken me up!" I say signaling for him to hand over Willow to me. As soon as Willow is placed in my arms I feel whole again. Haymitch stares at the two of us for a few minutes before answering, "Honestly sweetheart it was no trouble, Peeta stayed up for at least 4 hours after you fell asleep before Effie insisted that we take care of her for the rest of the night. She has been fed and changed by Effie already, so don't fret, she is absolutely fine!" I smile back at Haymitch and whisper thanks, not wanting to wake up an already fast asleep Willow, lying in my arms. At the sound of us talking Effie slowly wakes up, it takes her a while to sit up with her huge, enormous bump in the way (a big part of the pregnancy that I am excited is gone!) Effie smiles at the sight of Willow and me "You are already looking exactly like a mother should!" She exclaims as she brushes the top of Willow's forehead with her pinky finger. I look back at Effie and give her a smile, in which is a symbol of my thanks for taking care of Willow, and for being there for me throughout the start of the labor. I then hear footsteps rushing down the stairs and I know that Peeta is worried by the fact that I am not in my bed. As soon as he rushes into the living room and sees Willow nestled in my arms his expression changes from worry to relief at the fact that we are both safe and sound. He walks over to the couch and gives me a huge loving kiss that lingers in my mouth for a lot longer than it lasted. We both gaze down at our darling little baby.

Haymitch and Effie excuse themselves from our house and with loads of thanks (from Peeta and myself) and hundreds of kisses (from Effie) they finally leave Peeta, Willow and myself to deal to our little family by ourselves. Peeta and I turn to each other as the door shuts behind them, and he says to me "are you ready to start off our first day as parents!" I laugh and nod while I gaze at my little family.

NOT MUCH EXCITEMENT IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY GUYS!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS SECTION! PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR SOME STORYLINES THAT YOU WANT TO BE FEATURED IN THE STORY, I PROMISE I WILL TAKE YOUR IDEAS INTO SERIOUS CONSIDERATION!

LOVE ALWAYS GUYS,

GRACE XO


	18. 2nd Update

Hi guys,

I though that I would just let you all know that I have update the Prologue chapter, so I would love it if you guys could check it out and let me know what you think of it!

Also please could you guys leave me some reviews about what storylines you want included in this story to make it more interesting for you all!

New chapter coming soon!

Love always guys,

Grace XO


End file.
